marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 27
. When he orders the last of his followers to assist him in capturing her, they decline and abandon him as well. Deciding to deal with things himself, Namor disguises himself and travels to the surface world. At the Baxter Building, he incapacitates both the Thing and the Human Torch before revealing himself to Sue. Namor demands that Sue return with him into the sea and become his queen, but when she refuses to comply, he gasses her and takes her prisoner. When Reed returns from his shopping trip with an engagement ring, he is shocked to hear from Ben and Johnny that she had been kidnapped by the Sub-Mariner yet again.In this story, Reed Richards purchases a ring for Sue. However, in Reed had already gotten a ring for Sue. The events of Fantastic Four: First Family #6 took place between and . Since that story was published decades after the events of Fantastic Four #27, it could be considered a continuity error. However, in the context of that story, Reed never actually proposes to Sue -- just gives her the ring. One could presume that it was a promise ring or pre-engagement ring. Culturally a pre-engagement ring signifies a couple entering into a monogamous relationship with the intent of eventually getting engaged and later married. Accepting that, it can then be assumed that the ring purchased by Reed here was an actual engagement ring. Suddenly becoming furious, Reed goes after Namor alone, fighting off Ben and Johnny when they try to calm him down. Without Reed to guide them, both Ben and Johnny are unable to track down Namor. They reach out to the mystic known as Doctor Strange. Seeing Johnny's flaming message in the sky, Strange sends his ectoplasmic form to meet them at the Baxter Building. Doctor Strange agrees to help, and his form ventures out to find Namor's kingdom. Finding it, he confirms that Sue is safe before returning to tell Ben and Johnny her location. Meanwhile, Reed finds Namor's domain and attacks the Sub-Mariner. As Reed gains the upper hand, Namor's troops return to their king.The soldiers fighting alongside Namor here were some loyal followers who did not abandon him for pursuing a romance with Sue Storm in . Back at the Baxter Building, Doctor Strange teleports Johnny and Ben to help Reed in battling the Atlantean soldiers. As Reed struggles with Namor, Ben holds off the soldiers while the Torch frees his sister. When the Atlanteans try to flood the chamber, the two siblings work together to stop the room from filling with water. Namor regroups with his soldiers and gets a powerful cannon, however when they fire on Ben and Reed, they discover the weapon apparently has no effect. It turns out that they were being protected by Sue's force field. She tells Namor that she does not love him and that she truly loves Reed. Observing from afar, Doctor Strange sees this as an opportune moment to step in and teleport the Fantastic Four aboard Reed's submarine. While Namor is disorientated, the quartet makes a hasty retreat. Despite Sue's claims that she loves only Reed, he is convinced that she only said so in order to protect him from Namor, leaving him in doubt about proposing to her.While Reed lost his nerve to propose to Sue here, he eventually mustered up the courage to do so in . What he doesn't know is, Sue made up her mind about marrying him the last time Namor kidnapped her. This fact is not revealed until . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * ** Hosts of Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** * ** Items: * * * * * * * Electric Stun Gun * Spells ** ** Vehicles: * Air-Sea Speedster | Notes = Continuity Notes * The period of time is briefly visited by the spirit of Susan Storm's future self in who was on a quest to retrieve a slice of a Golden Apples of Idunn. As a result of the events in - and - a divergent reality of Earth-8921 is created. | Trivia = * This issue features Doctor Strange's first crossover appearance. * credits: ** Presented By The Most Talked-About Team In Comics... ** Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, Author and Illustrator Extraordinary ** Inked By: Geo. Bell ** Lettered By: S. Rosen | Recommended = | Links = }}